


It was noise. It was silence

by Ghillyam



Category: Charlie's Angels (Movies - McG)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghillyam/pseuds/Ghillyam
Summary: Missions don't often go wrong, but when they do they can crush your world:The world didn’t spin when she got up and Dylan smiled: no concussion and another mission ended well. More or less. At least their main target had been achieved: Maya antiquities safe and sound and no crazy marauders in their possession.Indiana Jones, ladies and gentlemen!«Alex, where are you? »«What is it? Did our Lady dump on us? »«She was behind us, where do you think she-»«Nat? »On a second thought – and a third and a fourth and so on for the rest of her life – Dylan wished she never turned around.
Relationships: Natalie Cook & Alex Munday & Dylan Sanders
Kudos: 2





	It was noise. It was silence

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first fanfic on AO3 and it's my first ff in english. I'm pretty sure there are mistakes so let me know if you find them. You can find the original version on EFP Fanfiction, btw (https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3898290&i=1).  
> I hope you'll enjoy this story. Kissess from Italy!

**It was noise. It was silence**

Dylan could still hear the shots when she woke up.

She had probably been unconscious for few seconds, but she felt like someone who had been knocked out for a few hours. However, she was still in a Central America forest and she couldn’t permit herself to stay there just for a nap. In fact, she believed she was the only one who hadn’t got back to her feet yet.

The slope from which they jumped to escape from those freaking marauders – damn, she felt like Indiana Jones! – was much higher than she thought, but at least for the moment she seemed to be doing well.

«Guys, everything’s alright? »

Good, Natalie was fine too.

«I’m good, Nat! But I’ll need physiotherapy after this. »

«I’m sure Bosley will help you. »

«Yeah, sure. »

The world didn’t spin when she got up and Dylan smiled: no concussion and another mission ended well. More or less. At least their main target had been achieved: Maya antiquities safe and sound and no crazy marauders in their possession. _Indiana Jones, ladies and gentlemen!_

«Alex, where are you? »

«What is it? Did our Lady dump on us? »

«She was behind us, where do you think she-»

«Nat? »

On a second thought – and a third and a fourth and so on for the rest of her life – Dylan wished she never turned around.

«ALEX!»

They moved towards the inert body of their friend at the same time.

«Oh my God, Alex, oh my God. Nat, we need to- Oh my God. »

_This isn’t happening, this isn’t happening, this isn’t happening…_

No, she wasn’t crying and no, it wasn’t Alex’s blood on the ground. But sure, she was at the hospital and the doctors… the doctors must have given her some medications, for the concussion probably. She thought she was fine, but she was wrong, ops. So what? It couldn’t be Alex’s all that blood because- because she was way _too_ small for having that much, right? Right?

«Honey, honey you need to stay awake, please. »

Natalie had been faster than her and now she was keeping Alex’s head on her legs, all the while stroking her hair out of her face. God, she never saw Alex’s hair out of place, not once. And, yes, maybe her skin wasn’t so dark, but she wasn’t so pale either. Or maybe she thought so because of the blood on her mouth.

«Dylan, we have to stop the blood. Dylan! »

«Yeah, sure. »

«Gu- Guys…»

«Ssh, sweetheart. I know it hurts, but you have to be strong, understood? »

«I-it doesn’t- »

Oh God. How did she get there? What kind of person stood in the middle of Mexico with her best friend choking on her own blood?

«It doesn’t hurt. »

«It must be the shock. Right, Nat? You’re gonna be fine, understood? You can’t- _Please, Alex_. »

«Dylan’s right. Bosley will be here soon and then… Then you’ll be fine. You’ll be fine. »

«Then why are you crying, Nat? »

«Natalie’s always crying. She cries when she watches stupid movies and when she sees cats, you know that. We always tease her.»

«You- you too, Dylan. »

«That’s because I’m mad, because this is my favorite jacket and now you owe me much more than a pair of boots. »

«Whatever you want. »

«Ehi! You’re not allowed to close those damn eyes; did you hear me? »

«Mm, mm.»

«Alex Munday! »

Maybe it was hearing Nat screaming or maybe she couldn’t bear to never see them again, but Alex’s eyes snapped open and all the fear that Dylan read in them threatened to make her stop breathing now and forever. Alex was never afraid; she calculated the risks and she knew that everything would be alright if she had followed the plan. And the _fucking_ plan didn’t provide that she left them like nothing ever happened. It wasn’t up to her making that decision.

«I- I love you, guys. I r-really do. »

«Alex? Alex, wake up! You can’t do this. You can’t, you can’t, you can’t…»

The only answer Dylan got was silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I was peacefully sleeping and this story came to me so, obviously, I had to post it.  
> I love Charlie's Angels and I love Alex, but sometimes my need for angst is stronger than anything else. I hope you'll forgive me haha


End file.
